Broken Bonds
by The High Queen Of Angst
Summary: "And then Hatori came back with words that ripped through Tohru's heart. No. Through her very soul. Just one word, and her whole entire world came crumbling down in flames." So...today I found out that my cat is sick. Very sick. This is me. Settling myself with this news. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...today I found out that my cat is sick. Very sick. This is me. Settling myself with this news.**

* * *

><p>Tohru sat beside herself in the rain. Clutching the small, shivering black bundle of soggy fur to her chest to keep it warm. It had called out to her. The others would understand. And so the two made their way back to her home. <em>Her<em> home...she liked the sound of that. Ever since they had welcomed her with open arms.

And she was sure they would do the same for the little soul she had found. By happy circumstance. And so through their meeting he was so named. Serendipity James. James because...well...he was a boy. And she didn't want him to be offended or embarrassed by the name Serendipity. Maybe she would just call him Seren.

As she stepped through the door she was met with a set of warm rich brown eyes and a cheeky smile.

"My my! Our dear little flower has certainly gotten herself a good dose of water today!" Shigure chirped happily as Tohru offered one of her warm sun-like smiles.

"I forgot my umbrella today!" She responded with a giggle before a small, weak little noise manifested from the depths of her jacket.

"Well, what is this?" Shigure asked curiously, moving a little closer to the young lady as she began to unzip her jacket.

"I hope you don't mind, Shigure-san..." She murmured softly as she produced the small, damp black kitten that had been residing in her jacket, already mostly dry from her warmth. "I found him abandoned and crying in the rain."

Shigure smiled at the small bundle brought to his home. Tohru was never one to ask for anything. Especially for herself. So...if saving this small little creature from the gutters and harsh elements made her happy, Shigure was more than willing to oblige his little flower.

"It's no problem at all, Tohru." He murmured gently, stretching his fingers to greet the lucky little kitten before smiling at her. "Does it have a name yet?"

"He sure does!" She chirped happily. "Serendipity James!" She declared, and it was all Shigure could do to stifle his laughter at the unfortunate choice of name...whatever made his little flower happy.

And so Seren became a...mostly...welcomed part of the family. Growing in strength and size, he became a formidable little hunter. Often bringing small mice and rats to Yuki...who found the display of affection more than a little disturbing, much to Kyo and Shigure's amusement.

Seren and Kyo became fast friends as well. Though...if anyone began to suspect this and mention as such, Kyo would admittedly recite that he 'hated the damn cat.' No one really bought that, though.

Things seemed to be going well. And Tohru was happy. So very happy. Until...one day...

"Hey...that damn cat doesn't look so good." Kyo's gruff voice rang through the kitchen, catching Tohru's attention.

"What's wrong, Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, moving into the kitchen where he was...Kyo never sounded this concerned, especially over Seren.

"The Damn thing wont shut up!" He groaned as Seren continued to cry out in distress.

"What do we do, Kyo-kun?" Tohru murmured, her words weighed down with concern as she moved to cradle and comfortable the small cat.

"I don't know..." Kyo's voice sounding as lost as hers.

The two decided to keep vigil over Seren. Kyo was a good sport and would watch the small creature whenever Tohru had to work. And it seemed...for a time...that Seren was getting better.

"Maybe it's just the flu?" Tohru murmured to Kyo as the two exchanged shifts.

"Do cats even _get_ the flu?" Kyo asked, his tone coming more than a little dubious at Tohru's explanation of this sudden illness.

"You would know better than anyone, Stupid Cat." Came Yuki's response from the other room as Kyo bristled in irritation.

"Say that to my face, Rat boy!" Kyo snapped as Tohru gave a small sigh in response to the boys' banter.

And so they continued their diligent vigil over the weekend. Yuki decided to lend his assistance when Tohru had been called on an extra shift at work. And even Shigure managed to sit with the small creature for a few hours. Though Kyo and Yuki began to believe that this was more to do with avoiding work than anything else.

Tohru was fast asleep after a long shift at work...tossing restlessly in her bed. Worry over her little friend had been reeking havoc on her sleep. She was having a dream. One she often had. Where her mother was calling out to her. Only this time, her mother's calls had turned into screaming. Awful, horrible screaming. Screaming that penetrated her soul as she continued to listen on in horror before waking into darkness. But the screaming... The screaming was still there.

'Miss Honda!" The familiar voice came through her door above the screaming.

"Yuki-kun?" She murmured, trying to collect herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she gazed at the clock...3:00 AM.

'Miss Honda...somethings wrong with Seren."

With those words Tohru shot from her bed to the door to meet Yuki. The two sat with Seren, Tohru trying to offer as much comfort as she could. But the screaming continued. And panting. And puking. Seren continued to gaze at her with those wide, round emerald eyes as he struggled to breathe.

"I think we should call Hatori." Yuki suggested, trying to keep his voice calm for the sake of Tohru and the cat.

"But he's not a vet!" Tohru protested. "And besides...it's so early. I...don't want to bother him." She murmured.

"Hatori has more than enough experience with animals." Yuki deadpanned. "Besides..." He continued softly. "Seren is family." And with this Tohru offered a weak smile as she nodded in agreement.

Despite Tohru's misgivings, Hatori was actually quite knowledgeable about animal physiology...and more than willing to help.

Tohru had found it endearing when the little creature had been smothered with an oxygen mask to relieve his respiratory distress. And Hatori had found it more than unusual that the creature had revolted when he tried to take the mask off. No cat in their right mind would have tolerated a mask to the face. But Seren craved it like an old friend.

And then Hatori came back with words that ripped through Tohru's heart. No. Through her very soul. Just one word, and her whole entire world came crumbling down in flames.

Leukemia.

Feline Leukemia.

...and just like that...her world was changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Today has been one of the hardest days I have had to face of late. But, I would just like to begin this by sending out a deep, heartfelt thank you to all of those who offered their comfort and support to me through their loving reviews.**

**Kon13**

**The most beautiful of lies**

**Fandom Angst**

**rose123579**

**Adri-Swan**

**Newborn Hope**

**Queen Ore-sama (who requested a follow-up to my cat's story)**

**SweeLiars**

**And a Guest Reviewer who I could not thank through PM.**

**And a thank you to those of you who read and supported me through the sidelines. All of your love, prayers, and support have meant the world to me.**

* * *

><p>It didn't take long after that for things to go down hill. The moment Seren had returned to Shigure's home with Tohru, things had turned for the worse. The steroid treatments Hatori had given to alleviate Seren's symptoms faded the moment the small creature had left his care.<p>

Hatori had tried to explain exactly what was wrong with the poor cat. Apparently there were several forms of leukemia...and through painful tests, Hatori had managed to determine that Seren had not fallen ill to the feline leukemia virus. It had been cancer the precious bundle had created all on his own.

One more thing lending to his uniqueness. Just one more thing pointing to the fact that he was special.

It also gave Tohru hope.

Apparently this form of leukemia had a higher chance of successful treatment through chemotherapy. ...but not by much... And then... Then Hatori had to explain to Tohru exactly what her options were.

She could put Seren through chemotherapy treatment. But the treatments would be long. twenty-eight to thirty weeks. And it would cause Seren an immense amount of discomfort and anguish. Hatori wasn't even sure if the treatments would work in the end. And even _if_ they did...Hatori told her that she would only have another year with the small creature. Maybe a year and a half. That was the best to expect.

The second option Tohru was faced with was making Seren comfortable through steroid treatments. Mask the pain and symptoms of the cancer eating away his body until he was ready to go. Best she could hope for with this. Three months. Three.

It only took one day for Tohru to make her decision. Seren became so weak, so quickly, that she feared he would never survive the harsh chemotherapy. So with a heavy heart she decided to make him as comfortable as possible. And give him as much love as she was allowed in the short amount of time she was blessed with.

Little did she know exactly how short that time would be...

Hatori had told her that she should see some improvements within a day or two of the steroid injection. Tohru was so hopeful. Watching. Waiting. Willing Seren to move and eat. Drink. Become a small portion of the light he had become in her world.

But Seren only got worse.

Weaker.

Thinner.

To the point he couldn't even walk anymore. Spending most of his time in Shigure's bathroom, curled on the bathmat.

And then he began to scream again.

He cried in pain.

He cried for the contact he could no longer seek out...crying for the love to come to him. Comfort him.

It happened all so suddenly. It was too soon. Tohru wasn't ready to say goodbye. She wasn't ready... And it became so painfully clear that there was only one option left, the thought alone sending pangs of anguish through Tohru's very soul.

But it had to be done.

Shigure offered to drive to the main estate. To take Seren to go see Hatori one last time. Though there had been many a joke made about Shigure's lack of driving and questionable ownership of a license, no one laughed when he stepped up.

Kyo insisted on going with them, Yuki automatically jumping in, though he had never seemed to change his particular feeling towards felines in general. And the three sat in silence in the back of Shigure's car, Tohru in the middle cradling the crying cat. Kyo and Yuki even held their tongues, staving off their perpetual squabbling as they sat on either side of their beloved Tohru.

Seren's pleas were the only sound filling the car. Nothing else.

When Hatori saw the small, dilapidated little creature with the entourage of whoa...he knew. One look into those sad, assure eyes, and Hatori felt a small pang of regret. Another little life he couldn't help. Another life he was helpless to save.

So much for being a doctor...

Tohru sat beside herself in grief as Hatori claimed the little husk of pain. She cried, despite herself. But...she wasn't alone. Feeling the warmth of her tears streaking along her cheeks, both of Tohru's small hands were claimed by the strong, silent boys on either side of her. And from behind came a gentle hand to rest on her shoulder. Firm in the strength that it lent to her.

Seren had been family.

And that family member had been lost to her...

But this loss was met with the love and strength of Seren's family. Of Tohru's family... Of the ones who had welcomed them both with open arms and loving hearts.

Yuki had even dedicated a special spot of his secret garden for Seren. Immediately. Without hesitation. And Kyo had confiscated one of the boy's garden shovels to dig the small hole. Yuki only gave mild protest, but allowed the orange-haired boy to offer this service to their Tohru. For her Seren.

And then the three stood in silence...

This would always be Seren's home. Right here with his family. Always.

**The End**


End file.
